


Rising Lights

by FrogbiansVEVO



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogbiansVEVO/pseuds/FrogbiansVEVO
Summary: They look at the stars and reminisce about how everyone almost died!





	Rising Lights

**Author's Note:**

> i will stop writing palutena/lucina fics when i stop having to make my own content

It was getting late, and the sky was painted with a beautiful orange. The stars were just starting to peek out from where they were hidden behind the shine of the sun. Lucina laid on her back, eyes fixated on the show of colours above her. The grass on the hill was soft and green, and very much overgrown with dandelions. It’s like a field of stars too, in its own way, Lucina thought. She rolled over onto her side, absentmindedly started playing with the grass, and just thought. Thought about how, just no less than a week ago, she and her friends were fighting to save the world against two indescribable cosmic horrors unlike any Lucina had ever faced. And it was only a Thursday! She closed her eyes. Not for long though, because somebody thought it would be funny to rest an ice cold can of orange soda right on her cheek. Lucina jolted upright and looked up over her shoulder.

 

“Am I interrupting something? You seemed to be getting pretty cozy with that grass,” Palutena said playfully, settling down next to Lucina by her spot on the hill. Lucina offered her a brief smile before turning back to the grass next to her, which was apparently more interesting than the similarly green goddess.

 

“My apologies,” Lucina said quietly. She trailed off, as if she were about to say something else, instead letting the passing crows and crickets fill the silence for her. “I suppose I was just… Enjoying the peace”. At that moment, it was hard for Palutena to read her expression. “…Never mind. Would you like to watch the sunset with me?”

 

As if to wordlessly say ‘yes’, Palutena handed the soda to Lucina and laid back on the grass with a relaxed sigh. Lucina followed suit, putting the can down next to her (she was saving it for a better mood). They lazily watched as the clouds passed and the skies turned dark. Somewhere along the line, while they were counting the stars, their hands drifted into each other’s. Lucina squeezed it just a little tighter than normal, like she was afraid that if she didn’t, Palutena would suddenly disappear. There was a shift in the comfortable silence that Palutena could sense just then, feeling Lucina’s hand tense up as she prepared to speak.

 

“What if we…” Lucina trailed off again. There was a long pause. Palutena patiently waited for her to finish her thought. “What if we lost?” Palutena rolled onto her side to face her, though Lucina was still staring absently into the stars.

 

“That’s not like you,” Palutena said, though she had to admit the thought was on her mind as well. How did it feel to have her spirit stolen from her body? She didn’t remember. It was like being in a long, deep, sleep. The worlds worst nap, Palutena thought. She remembered waking up, surrounded by clouds, two horrible… Things shooting at each other in the distance, and Lucina, looking very relieved and a little bit beaten up. She remembered Lucina helping her to her feet and throwing her arms around her, a brief moment of joy during the chaos. She remembered having a very hard time with the Giga Mac spirit fight. Most importantly, she remembered standing defiantly with all of her allies against Galeem and Dharkon. Everyone got stabbed by thorns and blown up at least once. She remembered Lucina looking very cool as she dealt a decisive blow on Dharkons eye. She remembered the point when all hope seemed lost, and everyone was close to giving up. In an act of desperation, Snake hurled Luigi headfirst into Galeem’s core, killing it instantly. Everyone was very impressed with that. Finally, she remembered watching the freed spirits twisting and twirling into the cosmos, far beyond reach. And then peace again. No fanfare, no celebration. That was a lie, there was a party, but nobody wants to talk about it anymore.

 

“I suppose I was naive. When I came to this world, I thought we would be free from worrying about losing loved ones. Losing our world,” Lucina said distantly. She shifted her gaze to the woman next to her, her eyes looking very contemplative and a little bit sad. “I could have lost my father. All the friends I’ve made in this world…” Another pause. Longer this time. The only thing filling the silence was the quiet chirping of crickets. Lucina let out a deep sigh. She rolled onto her front and leaned over Palutena, and for a second they could both feel the stars holding their breath. “I… Could’ve lost you”. Yet another pause, it felt as if everything went quiet, waiting for Palutena to respond. She slowly and gently raised her hand and cupped Lucina’s cheek. Hesitantly, Lucina took the invitation to lean in deeper. Palutena laughed softly, sounding very much like music to the woman leaning over her.

 

“To be honest, I was scared too,” Palutena said, “but we’ve been through worse right?” She moved her hand to run her fingers through Lucina’s hair. “Lucina, that was then. This is now. You don’t have to worry anymore. We’re safe”. Lucina looked straight into Palutena’s eyes with a tenderness that made Palutena’s heart feel incredibly warm and full. Lucina leaned in even closer, until their noses were touching. Palutena chuckled and closed her eyes. “Go ahead”.

 

Lucina kissed her softly but deeply. The dandelions swayed gently in the warm breeze, and the fireflies started to stir. Lucina slowly pulled back, but Palutena took the chance to put her arms around her neck and pull her into a hug. She could feel Lucina breathing against her chest, and in that moment, the goddess somehow felt very human. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither really wanting to move.

 

“Look around,” Palutena finally whispered, prompting Lucina to reluctantly pull herself away. The fireflies were very active then, swirling around like little clusters of stars. “They kind of remind you the spirits, don’t they?” Lucina shifted her attention from Palutena to the lights dancing around them. They really were beautiful… As long as they didn’t get too close. And again, she thought. Thought of how the light from the fireflies looked just like the shimmering trail of freed spirits spiralling into the night sky. She thought about how warm and gentle the summer breeze was, and how the dandelions on the hill would be going to seed soon. Galeem and Dharkon were gone. As far as she knew, they wouldn’t be coming back. Things were going to go back to normal. They were safe. Lucina looked back down at Palutena, who was smiling fondly at her. “No matter what happens, I know we’ll get through it,” Palutena said, finding Lucina’s hand and weaving their fingers together, “but you knew that, didn’t you?” Lucina leaned over and kissed her again.

 

The orange soda had long since lost it’s chill.


End file.
